Lo que escondían sus ojos
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: ¿Y si encuentro el amor en la mujer equivocada? "Siempre estuve acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quiero… Hasta ahora… En estos días aprendí, que existen cosas de las que no puedo adueñarme..."


_• **L** o que escondían sus ojos•_

 _¿Y si encuentras el amor en la mujer equivocada?_

* * *

—Kazuto, esta es mi prometida— decía mi hermano menor con una gran sonrisa orgullosa al presentarme a esa mujer de cabellos de fuego y ojos ambarinos, los cuales parpadearon exultantes al extenderme su mano izquierda donde el pequeño diamante resplandecía entre sus dedos.

Él esperaba mi reacción casi con temor reverencial, lucía absorto, temeroso, en tanto yo analizaba a quien había elegido para ser su compañera. En su fisonomía veía al pequeño niño rubio que siempre esperaba mi aprobación. Les sonreí con calma.

—Es un placer, soy Kazuto— repliqué finalmente, aplicando una ligera presión esa mano pálida y pequeña que se abandonó varios segundos al abrigo de las mías.

—Y yo Asuna— asintió ella con gesto afable, al tiempo que se giraba al hombre que la acompañaba cuyo brazo descansaba cariñosamente sobre sus hombros —Tenía ganas de conocerte, Eugeo me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas.

—Oh sí, desde luego. Eres algo así como su héroe…—rio con suavidad —Siempre está mencionándote con orgullo en alguna de nuestras conversaciones. No me quedan dudas de que eres su modelo a seguir.

—¡En serio! —exclamé divertido mirando a Eugeo que se había sonrojado sin remedio. A pesar de los años su personalidad tranquila y reposada no habría de cambiar —Espero que cuides bien al retoño. Te llevas un tesoro ¿lo sabes?

Mi hermano se sobó la nuca muy avergonzado, mientras su novia reía con evidente gracia. Sus ojos amielados se detuvieron en los míos al decirme con absoluta certeza.

—Lo sé.

Y volviéndose hacia él encontró sus labios en un beso dulce y lleno de amor.

 _•_

 _•_

 _•_

—¿Bailamos?

Alcé la vista sorprendido de oír aquella voz suave; la pelirroja estaba inclinada frente a mí con su mano extendida en una clara invitación. Aquellos días en los que se mudó a la casa habían sido extraños y sorprendentes. Había olvidado lo que era convivir con una mujer; comida casera, ese aroma cítrico y muy femenino que flotaba en todos los ambientes. La vieja casa de mis padres resplandecía de sonido y algarabía como antaño.

—No creo que sea buena idea— le dije intentando volver a la lectura de mi libro de mecatrónica y robótica mientras me acomodaba en el asiento de mi sofá favorito, pretendiendo ignorarla —¿No te ha dicho Eugeo que tengo dos pies izquierdos?

Ella rio entre dientes, y se inclinó varios centímetros más y movió su mano reiterativamente frente a mis ojos en una acción incansable —Por esa misma razón es que tenemos que hacerlo. Él me pidió que te diera clases para que no hicieras un papelón de ti mismo en la boda…

—Vaya, mi hermano siempre tan al pendiente de mi bienestar— resoplé con fastidio fingido doblando una esquina de la hoja que estaba leyendo, me puse de pie depositando el libro en el asiento —No tengo escapatoria ¿verdad?

—Me temo que no— afirmó y sus ojos claros se iluminaron de risa contenida.

—Bueno, espero que entiendas el lío en el que te estas metiendo… Muy pronto vas a arrepentirte de haber sugerido esto— murmuré con aire de mártir y caminando hasta el centro de la habitación, la cual ella había desocupado de antemano corriendo los muebles que pudieran obstaculizar nuestra actividad.

Me siguió sonriendo silenciosamente —Me han advertido del peligro, descuida Kazuto-kun— pronunció mi nombre con voz cantarina, luego se alejó unos centímetros para manejar la música con el mando a distancia —Empezaremos con el vals ¿de acuerdo? —me habló por encima de su hombro.

—Lo que la profesora decida para mí estará bien— respondí con igual aire desgraciado alzando mis palmas en un gesto de derrota.

Ella volvió a acercarse, dándome con aire risueño las instrucciones que creyó necesarias; con una mano debía sostener su cintura, la restante en alto, entrelazando sus largos dedos con elegancia. Su cabeza llegaba al nivel de mi barbilla, su talle era pequeño y delicado, daba la impresión de que podría quebrarla con un movimiento brusco. Sin embargo se movía con gracia y ligereza como si estuviera flotando.

—¿Por qué estás tan tenso? —me dio un golpecito en el hombro para que suavizara la postura —Relájate Kazuto-kun. Esto no es una tortura ¿o sí?

Alzó los ojos y me miró en esa última frase. Sus pupilas brillaban alegres, y sus mejillas tenían un leve tinte carmín, pese a mi pasividad estaba disfrutando plenamente de aquel improvisado baile que habíamos armado en el living de la casa que compartía con mi hermano menor.

Su mano pequeña volvió a darme un golpecito y eso denotó una ligera intimidad que hizo que me estremeciera sin remedio como si una corriente eléctrica me hubiera tocado la espalda. Rogué para que ella no se diera cuenta.

—Creo que es más una tortura para ti— declaré intentando sonar casual —Te compadezco.

Soltó una suave carcajada, entonces pareció confusa, y me enfrentó arqueando una ceja —¿Por qué nunca me llamas por mi nombre? —se detuvo, pero sin soltar mi mano.

Mis ojos parpadearon sorprendidos por sus palabras; era cierto. Jamás desde el tiempo que llevaba viviendo allí la había llamado por su nombre. Y no supe que responder. Me mordí el labio, seguía sin saber que decir. Ella esperaba haciendo un leve movimiento hipnótico con sus pestañas. Mi mirada descendió sin pensar y descaradamente se posó en su boca. Tenía unos labios carnosos y sugerentes, teñidos de rosa natural que se entreabrieron tentadoramente al preguntar.

—¿Kazuto-kun?

Por primera vez advertí el rumbo peligroso de mis pensamientos, y de un movimiento rápido la solté, retrocediendo varios pasos, mientras intentaba poner a salvo mi instinto antes de que se me ocurriera cometer alguna estupidez. La serenidad comenzó a tomar control de mis acciones conforme las embestidas de mi corazón descendían, me sobé la nuca en un gesto nervioso —Te dije que era mala idea…—y añadí como si me sintiera el traidor más grande del universo —…Asuna…

—¿Por qué? —ella hizo un movimiento como si quisiera volver a acercarse, y yo retrocedí como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

—Sé que estabas poniendo empeño, pero este es un caso perdido. Nunca aprenderé a bailar— repliqué con bochorno.

—Eso no es cierto— protestó intentando esconder la sonrisa que delineaba esa boca fresca y tentadora.

—Lo es. Mira…—alcé las manos en el aire en un gesto de completa rendición —Soy un desastre, lo reconozco…Y me doy por vencido, más vale que tú también lo hagas.

—¿Eso significa que no bailará el vals conmigo?

Intenté no reparar en su triste tono de voz, ni en el modo en que sus sensuales labios habían modulado la pregunta. Metí las manos en las bolsas de mi pantalón y me pregunté porque de repente me sentía tan incómodo, y porque no podía dejar de notar lo hermosa que ella era —Lo siento Asuna, pero prefiero ahorrarte el ridículo que te haré pasar…

—Pero a Eugeo…— intentó protestar.

—Es lo mejor— añadí, y algo dentro mío me dijo que debía salir de esa habitación. Dar una caminata o algo que sirviera para despejarme, el aire fresco siempre me ayudaba a aquietar mi estado de ánimo. Y ahora más que nunca necesitaba una oleada de oxígeno para aclarar mis pensamientos.

Y alejarlos de la prometida de mi hermano.

 _•_

 _•_

 _•_

—¡Vaya! — sonó una voz jovial detrás de mí —Mira donde finalmente te encuentro…

Me di la vuelta con mi taza de café recién hecho. Asuna estaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su jean _skinny_ sonriendo de un modo pícaro. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño alto, y parecía una adolescente. Se veía extremadamente fresca, al contrario de mí que parecía envejecer prematuramente con cada día que pasaba.

—Oh, hey— dije sin saber realmente como responder.

—¿Sabes? Por un momento creí que estabas escondiéndote de mí. Hace días que no te veía por la casa, hasta Eugeo estaba preocupado.

—Eh, sí. Bueno… tuve algunas complicaciones en la universidad…

—Pero si ya has terminado ¿O no? —sacó una mano del bolsillo y se tocó la barbilla en un gesto adorable de concentración —Ya estamos en verano…—lo último lo dijo haciendo un gesto hacia mi ridícula taza de café humeante. Pero ella no lo entendería. Hábitos eran hábitos.

—Sí, pero me refiero a que hay papeleo que debo rellenar, trámites burocráticos que resolver…

Asuna asintió con una sonrisa esperanzada. Dio un paso —Tienes la tarde libre ¿verdad? — no esperó a que le respondiera —¿Puedes complacer a tu futura hermana llevándola a dar una recorrida por la ciudad en bicicleta?

La palabra _hermana_ se sintió completamente extraña saliendo de sus labios de cereza.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a Eugeo?

—Él salió temprano.

Apoyé la taza sobre la mesada mientras intentaba pensar algo para evadir su ofrecimiento.

Ella pareció leerme la mente —Oh vamos, serán solo por un par de horas.

La expresión suplicante de su rostro ganó por completo la batalla entre la razón y mis sentimientos. Aunque lo negara la perspectiva de volver a pasar un pequeño momento con ella era muy tentador. A regañadientes asentí con la sensación de que iba a arrepentirme muy pronto.

 _•_

 _•_

 _•_

A propósito, incrementaba la velocidad de mi bicicleta con la esperanza de que ella no pudiera seguirme el ritmo, y se quedara atrás, rindiéndose ante la idea del paseo… Sin embargo Asuna pedaleaba con fuerza y seguía a mi lado, sonriendo, como si no se percatara de mis esfuerzos por dejarla atrás. En sus largas piernas había una buena complexión física. Debía ser muy buena para los deportes con sus brazos estilizados y esas piernas delgadas y fuertes… Era veloz como un destello.

Sacudí la cabeza al ver que me había quedado pensando en algo que no me concernía.

—¿Estas cansada? — pregunté por sobre mi hombro al tiempo que girábamos en una curva bastante cerrada e incrementaba la velocidad por el solo gusto de sentir el viento de verano agitándome los cabellos. Oí que ella soltaba una pequeña exclamación y al segundo siguiente estaba junto a mí pedaleando. Tenía las mejillas rojas y su cabello ahora suelto flameaba alrededor de su cara como una aureola.

Sacudió la cabeza antes de decir con una nota de risa —¡Claro que no! ¡Me encanta esto!

Le hice un gesto hacia el pequeño parque que se desplegaba ante nuestra vista —Podemos hacer un alto ahí.

Ella asintió, y tomó la iniciativa, adelantándose. Cruzó el largo sendero empedrado que atravesaba todo el prado, dirigiéndose a un grupo de árboles que ofrecían una agradable sombra metros más allá. Se bajó de un salto, apoyó la bicicleta contra un tronco, y esperó a que le diera alcance para luego dejarse caer de espaldas sobre el césped.

Puse mi bicicleta junto a la de ella, y volviéndome la observé; su cabello encendido ofrecía un gracioso contraste con el verde esmeralda de la hierba. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y su pecho se elevaba una y otra vez en rítmica sincronización, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y sus labios entreabiertos. De pronto abrió los ojos, y me sonrió como si supiera que había estado observándola todo el tiempo.

Me senté dejando un espacio entre nosotros, y recordando que debía guardar las distancias con la prometida de mi hermano menor.

—Kazuto-kun…— decía ella sacudiendo la mano en mi dirección. Se había incorporado y me ofrecía un envoltorio que olía delicioso —¿Quieres?

Se trataba de un sándwich que había sacado de su mochila, y realmente tenía muy buen aspecto. Lo tomé alzando una ceja en su dirección mientras me lo terminaba en tres mordiscos.

—Soy precavida— confesó con cierta vergüenza, mientras también extraía una botella de agua —Supuse que en algún momento podríamos tener apetito.

Asentí. La verdad era que moría de hambre, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo. Como si me leyera la mente, me extendió otro sándwich. Me pregunté si los había hecho ella.

—Eugeo sí que tiene suerte— dije al aire.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque esto sabe delicioso— admití en tono juguetón.

—A Eugeo no le gustan— murmuró con aire distraído mientras yo dejaba de masticar y la miraba pasmado —No le gusta la comida picante.

Eso era cierto, mi hermano siempre tan correcto seguía un lineamiento que por momentos hasta resultaba previsible, y aburrido. Sacudí la cabeza.

—Pues él se los pierde.

Volví a masticar mi sándwich cuando noté que Asuna aún no se había comido ninguno.

—¿Tú no comes? — le pregunté.

Ella rio y extrajo uno para sí, mordió con delicadeza una esquina —Este lugar llena completamente mis expectativas, un pueblo tranquilo lleno de espacios verdes tal y como Eugeo lo mencionó… —suspiró con nostalgia —Cuando provienes de una ciudad inmensa como la mía, créeme que valoras la tranquilidad de un lugar así.

Asentí, echando un vistazo a mi alrededor; a todo lo que nos rodeaba, la alfombra de césped verde, los árboles que nos regalaban su sombra en aquel tórrido día de verano, y hasta los juegos que en esos momentos lucían solitarios, pero que cuando bajara el sol, y llegara la tarde se llenarían de niños ansiosos por diversión —Es un buen sitio— afirmé.

Me extendió otro sándwich, el tercero, ella aún no había terminado el suyo —Pienso que es perfecto para formar una familia ¿Tú no lo crees así?

¿Por qué me preguntaba eso? ¿Y porque cuando me hizo esa cuestión, _ella_ fue la mujer que apareció en mi mente como la compañera que algún día quisiera elegir?

—Eugeo siempre ha soñado vivir aquí…Kawagoe es nuestro lugar en el mundo— repliqué con toda la calma posible, sin mirarla y ocupándome de terminar mi almuerzo.

—Lo sé— asintió, y se acomodó en el césped sentándose al estilo indio —¿Qué hay de ti?

 _'¿Por qué insistía conmigo…?'_

—Supongo que elegiría algo más céntrico, como el corazón de Tokyo, o algo similar…

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa —¿En serio? — pestañeó —Creí que eras más acorde a esta ciudad pequeña. Puedo imaginarte viviendo perfectamente aquí con tu familia… es como si tú pertenecieras a este lugar…

Sacudí la cabeza riendo —Vaya que te has creado una imagen extraña de mí, eh.

Ella hizo una pausa ante mis palabras, y cuando habló lo hizo con cierta renuencia —He tenido mi tiempo para observarte y... analizarte.

Mi sorpresa fue evidente —¿Si? ¿Y qué has averiguado? —pregunté con genuina curiosidad.

—Intenté encontrar a ese héroe juvenil al que Eugeo tanto adora… pero fue como si al llegar aquí me topara con alguien completamente diferente al hermano modelo del que me hablaba…

—¿Te he decepcionado? —reí jovial.

Asuna sacudió la cabeza —No. Realmente eres una persona admirable, y entiendo porque Eugeo te respeta tanto, pero…— bajó sus ojos —Conmigo te comportas diferente.

—Vamos… estas confund…

—Al principio creí que era timidez, o vergüenza —me interrumpió con voz firme —Pero luego me di cuenta que me evitabas como si tuviera alguna peste…, y cuando me unía a alguna charla que mantenías con Eugeo te quedabas callado como si mi presencia te incomodara, y no quisieras hablarme. Es como si no vieras los intentos que hago para acercarme a ti…—Sus ojos ambarinos, tímidos al principio ganaron valentía durante el transcurso de su desahogo, y al final de la oración estaban fijos en los míos —¿Te desagrado? ¿O es que acaso consideras que soy poca cosa para Eugeo…?

—Desde luego que no— respondí rápidamente meneando la cabeza, y luego de que pasaran varios segundos en tanto intentaba hilvanar alguna cosa coherente para decirle —Creo que eres la indicada para mi hermano— musité suavemente— En cuanto a lo otro…— tomé aire —Perdóname por ser tan desconsiderado contigo, créeme que no fue adrede, ocurre que… soy un poco intratable.

—Eso no es lo que él dice constantemente de ti— murmuró sin dejar de mirarme —No te agrado ¿cierto?

 _'Me agradas demasiado…'_ la voz en mi cabeza contestó sin permiso.

Negué con un gesto, intentando no volverme loco ante tanto cuestionamiento —No tienes que caerme bien a mí, sino a Eugeo— y añadí —Pero si me agradas, Asuna.

—¿En verdad?

Asentí. Ella parecía a punto de decir algo más, por lo que añadí esperando clarificar el tema —Tengo algunos problemas para relacionarme con las personas, sé que no lo parece porque usualmente lo disimulo muy bien, pero contigo me resulta imposible fingir. Me cohíbes.

Asuna escuchó atenta mis palabras y luego rio levemente como si no me creyera. De hecho la excusa parecía tan absurda y bizarra que ni yo me la creía.

—Tal vez la verdad pase por otro lado…— murmuró ella y apoyó el mentón en sus rodillas las cuales abrazó con sus manos, mirando hacia el frente —Y tenga que ver con esa especie de química extraña que flota entre nosotros…

La observé de soslayo entre dudoso e inquieto, la sangre me latía en las sienes mientras intentaba entender lo que había dicho.

¿Ella también lo notaba?

Tal vez no era tan inocente como yo creía…

—Siempre estuve acostumbrado a obtener _todo_ lo que quiero…—dije finalmente en voz baja, no muy consciente de que Asuna me escuchara —Hasta ahora… En estos días aprendí, que existen cosas de las que no puedo adueñarme...

Volteó a verme con sorpresa en sus ojos ¿habría entendido mis palabras? Mi caballerosidad impedía dar un discurso más explícito, le debía respeto absoluto a mi hermano, por lo que guardé silencio.

—Tal vez… si el destino hubiera cruzado nuestros caminos antes…—empezó ella, y en esta oportunidad su mirada evitó la mía. Había un temblor culposo en sus labios y en sus palabras. Hizo una pausa desesperada, y cuando retomó, sus ojos eran distintos; más grandes más húmedos. Se puso de pie acercándose a su bicicleta —Será mejor que regresemos, Eugeo puede preocuparse.

—¿No le avisaste que saldríamos?

—N-No...

Volvió a evitarme, y cuando me dio la espalda en tanto acomodaba su mochila, noté sus hombros tensos y el movimiento autómata de sus manos, sin embargo montó y comenzó a alejarse del parque.

Volvimos en absoluto silencio, curiosamente ella iba pedaleando adelante. Al parecer su memoria conservaba con lujo de detalles el camino de regreso, pues lo hizo sin detenerse, sin mirarme, y con evidente confianza en sí misma.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la casa de arquitectura japonesa, ella se adelantó al garaje para guardar su bicicleta, al parecer olvidando que yo tenía que hacer lo mismo, y de pronto nos encontramos a solas en ese lugar pequeño y silencioso, donde el magnetismo de su presencia junto a su perfume que se condensaba allí adentro parecían llamarme, con mis nacientes sentimientos a flor de piel, y la incertidumbre de la culpa reflejada en esos profundos ojos de miel. Bastó un segundo de duda, y titubeo en sus labios trémulos, para que toda ella se excusara soltando su rodado que cayó estrepitosamente sobre el mío.

Despertándome de lo que podía haber ocurrido.

—Lo siento…— murmuró retrocediendo, en tanto sus ojos adquirían un matiz de terror como nunca había visto —Gracias por el paseo, Kazuto-kun. Ahora…

Sin esperar mi respuesta, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó del garaje corriendo.

 _•_

 _•_

 _•_

Pasaron cuatro semanas completas.

En lo que duró ese tiempo, apenas vi a mi hermano, o a su prometida. En un primer momento me pregunté si Asuna le había confiado a Eugeo lo ocurrido aquella vez del paseo, pero luego de charlar con él en varias ocasiones, en forma tranquila y amistosa, descubrí que no sabía nada.

Y eso tranquilizó un poco a mis demonios internos.

Porque no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar la felicidad de mi hermano menor solo para obtener la mía. Tenía códigos, que iban más allá de los lazos familiares, pues ante todo yo era un caballero, y aunque pareciera muy tentadora y exquisita la idea, creo que no podría robarme la mujer de alguien más.

Así transcurrieron esos días, donde los planes de la boda avanzaban a pasos agigantados. Debido a eso a Asuna apenas la veía en la casa. Si por casualidad nos cruzábamos, ella rápidamente encontraba una excusa para desaparecer. Casi no me hablaba, y no me miraba cuando en alguna de esas raras ocasiones me dirigía una o dos palabras. Era obvio que me estaba evitando a toda costa así como yo había hecho al principio con ella.

Ambos inconscientemente sabíamos que era lo mejor.

Cuando finalmente caí en la cuenta, me encontré de narices frente al gran día. Ese día donde Eugeo daría el paso para convertirse en todo un hombre frente a la ley y a la sociedad.

La visión que me ofrecía el espejo; yo a mis veintitrés años, enfundado en ese sobrio smoking negro, yendo a la boda de mi hermano, tres años menor, me dio una bofetada real que me acomodó en tiempo y lugar.

Ya no sería lo mismo entre él y yo, se acababan las bromas juveniles de antaño, y los ratos de ocio en los que nos dedicábamos a no hacer nada. Eugeo a partir de hoy tendría que responder a otras responsabilidades, como cuidar de una esposa y mantener a los hijos que vendrían algún día…

—¿Kazuto? —la voz juvenil hizo que girara sobre mis zapatos para contemplar a mi hermano que acababa de hablar. Parecía un espejo de lo que yo era, mucho más joven, inexperto, guapo, bonachón, y con esa sonrisa vulnerable que denotaba esperanza y ansiedad ante lo desconocido. Como si se sintiera feliz. Y conociéndolo, sabía que así era.

—Voy a la iglesia— dijo acomodándose el rebelde cabello rubio que ese día lo traía engominado hacia atrás —La tradición dice que el novio debe estar en el altar antes que la novia.

—Oh, claro— asentí.

—Asuna aún no ha terminado de arreglarse— siguió diciendo con una sonrisa —Pero en cuanto esté lista le diré que te avise, el auto ya está estacionado afuera.

—¿Eh? —arqueé una ceja como si me hubiera perdido de algo.

Eugeo rió, y algo de su tensión pareció aflojarse con eso —Hermano, recuerda que como familiar mayor directo tienes que entregar a la novia. Lo prometiste…

— Oh, si— respondí no muy seguro de cuando había acordado algo así—¿También debo llevarla?

—Kazuto me sorprende tu falta de memoria. No tienes que estar nervioso si yo no lo estoy— se acercó así hablando y me abrazó. Quizás fue en ese momento en el que descubrí que mi pequeño hermano había dejado de ser ese joven atolondrado y distraído para convertirse en un hombre seguro de sí mismo.

No consideré necesario manifestar esas palabras en voz alta, algo dentro mío decía que, si declaraba aquello, otra confesión innecesaria podría salir a luz, por lo que le di varias palmadas en la espalda, con la secreta esperanza de que entendiera lo orgulloso que estaba de él.

Parece que así fue, porque tras alejarnos murmuró un débil —Gracias— y sonrió como quitándole importancia a las emociones desbordadas —¿Estás listo? —me preguntó en tanto se acomodaba la corbata.

Asentí antes de responder —Sí.

Seguía toqueteándose el lazo de su corbata, por lo que me acerqué antes que lo desanudara —A ver, déjame— aquello me trajo a la mente cuantas veces como hermano mayor había acomodado su uniforme cuando íbamos a la escuela. Sonreí nostálgico. Lo de la mosqueta era una molestia imaginaria. El nudo estaba perfecto —¿Nervioso? —volví a hablar mientras acomodaba la corbata bajo las solapas de su traje.

—Solo lo necesario…—volvió a reír, y me palmeó el hombro como indicándome que dejara de preocuparme por su apariencia. Él retrocedió y se observó una última vez en mi espejo. Se veía impecable, como un ángel rubio. —Será mejor que me ponga en marcha, sería muy gracioso que la novia llegara antes que yo…— y así diciendo se encaminó hacia la puerta. Asomó la cabeza por la abertura y me guiñó el ojo ensanchando el gesto de felicidad que despuntaba en su semblante.

—Cuento contigo, hermano.

 _•_

 _•_

 _•_

Pasaron treinta minutos de la partida de Eugeo, cuando un débil golpe en la puerta de mi habitación se oyó quebrando la tensa quietud. Abrí, encontrándome la faz pecosa de una muchacha de corto cabello castaño vestida de rosa, una de las damas de honor que era amiga de la novia.

—¿Si?

—Asuna está lista— me dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo, y me hizo señas de que la siguiera. Cerré la puerta luego de fijarme que todo estuviera en orden, bajamos la escalera, y al pie de ésta; dos muchachas vestidas similares a la castaña, nos esperaban. Ellas también eran amigas de la novia, y lucían tan felices como quien me precedía.

Las dos jóvenes al verme, se abrieron; una a la izquierda, otra a la derecha, dándole paso a la gran protagonista de todo aquel festejo.

Cabe señalar que por varios segundos me quedé con la mente en blanco, y la boca ligeramente abierta sin saber que decir.

Y es que ninguna palabra humana parecía _jamás_ hacerle justicia a tanta belleza. Era una visión única, que quedaría grabada en mi memoria para siempre. Asuna debió advertir mi falta de palabras, pues sus ojos se abrieron en tanto yo la observaba, se mordió el labio, bajando la vista y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rubor suave.

—Bien, ¿qué opinas Kazuto-san?— preguntó una de las damas de honor, parecía ser la menor del trío de amigas con su cabello castaño oscuro recogido en dos coletas, observando con evidente placer mi reacción.

Recordé el pacto que había trazado conmigo mismo, aquella promesa que no estaba dispuesto a romper…

—Te ves genial, Asuna…—dije con sinceridad, quitándole emoción a mi voz —¿Estamos todos listos? — proseguí entonces, dándole la espalda y sin esperar a que ella respondiera. Palpé el bolsillo de mi smoking suspirando con tranquilidad al advertir al tacto, el estuche con las alianzas que Eugeo me había encargado tan celosamente.

—Estamos listos— respondió quien había ido a buscarme, tomando el ramo de la novia, en tanto las otras dos procedían a levantarle el velo y el vestido para que pudiera caminar con libertad —¿Cómo haremos? —preguntó de golpe mirándome.

Arqueé una ceja sin entender a qué se refería, yo estaba frente a la puerta con las llaves de mi vehículo en la mano.

—No entramos todos en un solo auto— dijo con preocupación la otra joven que no había hablado hasta el momento, la cual usaba un par de gafas pequeñas y parecía dueña de una personalidad avasallante —Además podríamos arruinar el vestido de nuestra amiga…

—¡Eso sería terrible! — intervino la primera. Asuna no decía una palabra —Keiko, tú y yo podemos ir en nuestro coche, escoltando el de Kazuto…

—Me parece una gran idea Rika, el vestido de Asuna no merece tener ni una sola arruga. Debe verse perfecta; tal y como está ahora…

—Shino puede ir a tu lado, yo viajaré en el asiento llevando todo lo necesario…

Yo seguía sin entender tanto palabrerío. Siguieron hablando por varios segundos hasta que finalmente volvieron a ponerse en marcha, acercándose a mí. Abrí la puerta y esperé a que la novia y su séquito salieran. Luego de asegurarme por centésima vez que _todo_ estuviera en su lugar, le eché llave a la puerta y me volví a mi vehículo.

Asuna estaba sentada, impecable, en el asiento trasero en tanto sus amigas acomodaban su falda para que no se enganchara con la puerta al cerrarse. Estaba seria, y algo pálida tuve que reconocer.

Esperé a que terminaran con el arreglo, y para mi sorpresa las tres se dirigieron al otro coche, un pequeño compacto rojo, que estaba estacionado junto a la acera, y que era propiedad de la primera de ellas.

—Nosotras iremos detrás de ustedes— dijo la que se presentó como Rika con una sonrisa.

Yo asentí y me subí a mi auto. Tras ponerme el cinturón de seguridad espié a mi pasajera por el espejo retrovisor. Pero ella tenía la vista fija en su ramo de lirios y parecía ajena a mi presencia. Carraspeé y encendí el motor, este tardó varios segundos en responder. Al parecer estaba tan o más nervioso que yo.

—Hey muchachas— dije de pronto sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla —¿Por qué ustedes no se adelantan y yo las sigo? Creo que olvidé el camino a la iglesia…

Las jóvenes rieron, y tocando el claxon se adelantaron, dándome el tiempo justo para que las alcanzara.

 _•_

 _•_

 _•_

El silencio dentro del vehículo era tan intenso que casi se podía palpar. Le di otra rápida ojeada a mi solitaria pasajera; Asuna había dejado el ramo en el resto del asiento a su lado, y tenía la cabeza hacia el costado, observando el escenario que se desplegaba por la ventana. Sin embargo la expresión vacía de sus ojos daba cuenta de que en realidad el paisaje le era ajeno.

Suspiré, discutiendo conmigo si debía dilatar ese silencio o preguntar algo solo para ser cortés. Según mis cálculos, faltaban como diez cuadras para llegar al lugar donde se realizaría la ceremonia, las damas de honor me llevaban una distancia no muy considerable, pero todavía podía ver al pequeño auto deportivo color rojo que conducían.

El sonido de una inspiración profunda y nerviosa surgida desde el asiento trasero, hicieron que levantara la vista hacia el espejo retrovisor, donde los nerviosos ojos ambarinos de la novia se encontraron finalmente con los míos.

Era la primera vez en semanas que me sostenía la vista.

—Detén el auto— ordenó con una voz que en nada se parecía a la suya —Kazuto, detente…

Obedecí sin pensar. El tono melodioso de su voz al nombrarme endulzó mis sentidos, apreté el freno y el vehículo se detuvo de golpe en el medio de la carretera que a esa hora no era tan transitada. Los segundos transcurrieron y yo seguía mirándola a través del espejo con cierto temor, porque la expresión resuelta de su rostro pálido me parecía tremendamente desesperada.

—Kazuto…—murmuró suplicante. Con un ronroneo suave y seductor. Y no hubo necesidad de más palabras porque entendí al instante.

Me di la vuelta y la miré a mis anchas, sin la presión que yo mismo me había autoimpuesto, sin sentirme mortificado por admirar a una mujer ajena, una que no me pertenecía. En ese momento, la cordura parecía haberse evaporado de mi cerebro, y solo éramos ella y yo.

Y Asuna estaba tan hermosa, con el velo enmarcando su rostro de porcelana, y su cabello suelto que le caía sobre los hombros. El vestido sencillo que parecía hecho de un jirón de nube que se adaptaba a cada curva de su cuerpo… Y comprendí que podía robármela. Robarme a esa mujer, y perdernos en el anonimato para siempre…

—Kazuto…— sus labios pronunciaron mi nombre una vez más, su mano enguantada tomó la mía, el calor de su piel fue tan magnético, y la tentación en ese tórrido instante tan poderosa. Tan dulce y excitante. Bastaba una sola palabra, una sola acción de mi parte, de la suya, para convertir esa locura en algo real…

—Por favor…—se inclinó y me dejó sentir el laborioso ritmo de su respiración.

El momento era crítico, la naturaleza rugió con toda su indómita ferocidad; su piel me quemaba, su perfume era embriagante y adictivo, perdí la razón por un instante, se me nublaron los ojos y en un segundo de locura, lleno de la pasión ardiente y desgarradora que desde el primer momento ella me inspiraba, me iba a arrojar sobre aquella mujer como en un precipicio delicioso; cuando un relámpago de sensatez quebró el hechizo iluminando mi mente y pude detenerme en el borde del abismo al que me había arrastrado la fuerza de la carne.

En ese momento tuve la razón suficiente para considerar lo que estaba planeando: Iba a robarme a la prometida de mi hermano… así sin más. Con una frialdad inequívoca

Sentí aversión y repugnancia hacia mi naturaleza carnal, hacia mi mente maquiavélica y perversa, hacia esos pensamientos retorcidos que pensaban destruir la felicidad de un ser inocente para satisfacer mis propios deseos.

¡Dios! ¿En qué momento de mi vida me había vuelto alguien tan despiadado y perverso?

—No podemos hacer esto…—dije con una voz que intentaba ser firme pese a la tempestad de emociones que cruzaban mi mente. Evité mirarla a los ojos. La expresión de su rostro era tan hechicera, y seductora como nunca había visto.

—Kazuto… ¿Por qué?

Se acercó, levantando una ola de gasa y seda blanca a su alrededor. Apretó mi mano con más fuerza, y sus labios descendieron hacia los míos.

Me armé de valor y la enfrenté, enojándome conmigo, con ella, por estar en una situación de esta magnitud.

—¡Eres la prometida de mi hermano Eugeo, maldición, ese es por qué! ¡Él te ama! Confía en ti, y en mí… no puedes hacerle esto. No _puedo_ hacerle esto… Lo destruiría por completo…

Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar —Pero yo te am…

No quería oír su confesión. Sabía que, si su boca liberaba aquello que tanto fantaseaba escuchar, me sería imposible enmendar mi error y entonces no habría punto de retorno. Por lo que girándome encendí el motor y apreté el acelerador para acallarla.

—Vas a hacer lo que debiste hacer desde un principio— dije con los dientes apretados ignorando el estremecimiento de mis manos.

—Pero…— el llanto era tangible en su voz quebrada. Sabía, pese a que le daba la espalda, que sus ojos estaban cuajados de lágrimas.

—¿Amas a Eugeo? —aventuré

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado a todo esto? El pequeño deportivo rojo no estaba a la vista.

—Claro que lo amo…—sollozó —¡L-Lo amo mucho…! — y debió cubrirse el rostro con las manos porque su voz salió ahogada y presa de un llanto real.

—Suficiente —murmuré inerte —Eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír…

 _•_

 _•_

 _•_

No dije más, ni ella añadió algo más. Su llanto silencioso nos acompañó como una melodía trágica el resto del viaje hasta la capilla, la cual pude localizar sin problemas.

El compacto rojo estaba ahí, al igual que las tres frenéticas mujeres que rodearon mi auto apenas me estacioné.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡Debieron estar aquí hace veinte minutos! ¿Qué los demoró tanto!

—¡El novio estaba muy preocupado…!

Descendí sonriendo a modo de disculpa y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente —Lo siento, me perdí…

—¡Venían detrás de nosotras! — me increpó Rika sosteniendo el ruedo de su vestido rosa.

—Sí, lo sé. Perdón otra vez…—reiteré volviendo a sonreír pese a que sentía mi rostro duro y tenso. Rodeé el auto y esta vez procedí a abrirle a la novia. Le extendí la mano para que saliera; como esperaba, el maquillaje se había corrido y sus ojos rojos denunciaban a las claras el llanto que no terminaba de secarse.

—¡Asuna! ¿Qué pasa, amiga? — la mujer de gafas se acercó preocupada con un pañuelo desechable y le secó las mejillas, mientras las otras dos arreglaban el vestido a su alrededor.

—Me parece que… —la interrumpí, temeroso de lo que ella pudiera decir —Tiene un ataque de nervios…

—Oh, cariño. ¿Es eso cierto?

Asuna me miró. Y creo que nunca olvidaré la expresión suplicante, y luego de pena y aceptación que reflejaron sus increíbles ojos de ámbar. Desvié la vista hacia un lado y oí su voz dubitativa afirmando lo que yo había dicho.

—Estoy tan nerviosa que…tengo miedo…

—Asuna, cálmate. Es normal que sientas eso— la consoló Rika dándole un rápido abrazo —Todas las novias tienen un segundo de vacilación ante el gran paso que van a dar. Pero tranquila amiga, estamos aquí. Y Eugeo estará aquí para ayudarte de ahora en más…

—Y tú lo amas— concordó otra de las damas de honor con acento tierno —Y eso es todo lo que importa ¿cierto?

La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire por varios segundos antes que respondiera con voz temblorosa.

—Sí, lo amo…

 _•_

 _•_

 _•_

La mano enguantada de Asuna, se aferraba estremecida a mi brazo mientras caminábamos lentamente por el eterno pasillo de la iglesia hasta el altar donde un sonriente y nervioso Eugeo nos esperaba.

Trataba de no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo mientras seguíamos acercándonos al frente, pese a los pasos dubitativos de la novia que parecían frenar mi andar y hacer interminable nuestro camino. Finalmente Eugeo se acercó y le entregué la mano de su prometida que él inmediatamente enlazó tras su brazo.

En silencio, y con la sensación de haber cumplido mi deber me ubiqué frente a ellos, junto a las damas de honor en tanto la ceremonia oficialmente empezaba.

Eugeo estaba satisfecho, orgulloso y tranquilo. Con una sonrisa apacible en su rostro mientras seguía con atención las palabras del clérigo. Asuna tenía la mirada perdida, y una expresión de completa pena y desconcierto; estaba pálida y parecía a punto de rendirse. Sus ojos vagaban, pero nunca se detuvieron en mí, pese a que debido a mi ubicación podía captar perfectamente cada gesto que hiciera.

El clérigo hizo las preguntas pertinentes en el momento culmen, en tanto yo me dedicaba a entregar las alianzas obviando a la novia, aunque ella ni siquiera me miró. Mi hermano contestó con voz clara y firme, diciendo sus votos con una naturalidad que era envidiable. Ella demoró unos cuantos segundos en responder, sabe Dios lo que habrá pasado por su mente mientras el silencio se extendía dentro de la pequeña capilla, hasta que sus labios trémulos dejaron escapar la débil respuesta afirmativa. Su voz se quebró en varias ocasiones mientras repetía los votos que ella misma había escrito.

Sabía que la ceremonia estaba llegando a su fin. Respiré con tranquilidad pese al nudo que empezaba a ajustarse en torno a mi garganta. Un nudo que ya no se aflojaría.

La última pregunta vendría a continuación. Aquella que podría cambiar el rumbo de todo.

Mis manos empezaron a temblar y un sudor frío corrió por mi frente mientras la voz áspera del clérigo se hacía oír en el silencio sepulcral de aquella iglesia.

 _'¿Hay alguien aquí que sepa de alguna razón para evitar que estas dos personas unan sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio…?'_

Los ojos de Asuna, que durante todo ese tiempo actuaron como si no me vieran, se elevaron clavándose en los míos con absoluta convicción. Grandes y húmedos, parpadearon suplicantes como pidiéndome que acabara con todo eso de una vez.

Bajé la cabeza aterrado, en tanto sentía su mirada desesperada clavada en mí, mientras los segundos corrían separándonos para siempre.

El clérigo asintió con satisfacción tras la breve pausa, y pese a todo pronóstico, alzó las manos profesando las últimas palabras bendiciendo a la pareja, y dando por culminada la ceremonia.

Eugeo abrazó a su esposa y le dio un beso apasionado frente a los ojos de todos los invitados que vitorearon de alegría ante el espectáculo. Solo yo sentía aquella extraña mezcla de placer y desazón que corona toda acción difícil de realizar.

—¡Hermano! —los brazos de Eugeo me apretaron con asfixiante gozo, pero yo continuaba en _stand by_ como un muñeco de trapo, experimentando emociones contradictorias que drenaban la poca energía que me quedaba en el cuerpo—Gracias— repitió junto a mi oído.

Asentí, tratando de no quebrarme.

Me agradecía el haber desempeñado mi papel, el haber estado a su lado en ese magnífico momento. Y en alguna parte de mi mente entendí que mi hermano me daba las gracias por no haberme robado a su mujer.

 _•_

 _•_

 _•_

Observé el cielo del atardecer que se teñía de diversos colores púrpura anunciando la llegada de la noche. Adentro del salón la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo.

Me sentía tan completamente ajeno a eso. Como si fuera otro mundo del que acababa de despertar.

Metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y extraje un paquete de cigarrillos. Tomé uno y lo encendí mientras me desanudaba el nudo de la corbata. A Eugeo no le gustaba que hiciera eso, sin embargo sentí una ridícula oleada de placer en tanto aspiraba el humo mareante del cigarro. Me senté en el césped sin la menor consideración por mi traje de etiqueta.

Todo había resultado normal tras la ceremonia. O lo más normal que yo esperaba considerando que Asuna no me dirigió la palabra, y sus ojos estaban llorosos y culpables cuando me acerqué a felicitarla. Ella solo me extendió su mano temblorosa por un par de segundos, la cual retiró rápidamente sin darme tiempo a que terminara de ofrecerle mis felicitaciones. Luego se marchó con sus amigas, las cuales la esperaban con sonrisas y llantos de felicidad.

Mi trabajo estaba cumplido aquí.

No había nada que me atara a esta ciudad, y pese a que una parte de la situación estaba resuelta, quedaba lo otro, lo más complejo: mis sentimientos. Los que hube negado por tanto tiempo. Aquellas emociones que no habían cambiado pese a lo ocurrido.

Necesitaba despejarme. Volver a sentirme dueño de mí mismo otra vez. Sabía que eso no ocurriría si yo continuaba viviendo en Kawagoe, y mientras Asuna estuviera aquí.

Así que, con esa idea fresca en mi mente enturbiada, me levanté de mi cómodo asiento y tirando la colilla del cigarro al suelo, comencé a caminar en dirección contraria a la fiesta. Decidí volver a pie hasta mi casa, sin importarme realmente de los tres kilómetros que me separaban de mi hogar.

Con cada nuevo paso, y la brisa nocturna despeinándome los cabellos, sentía que mi decisión no podía ser más acertada. Necesitaba nuevos aires, nuevos rumbos, nuevas aventuras.

 _'Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Kazuto …'_ pensé escudriñando el cielo casi oscuro.

Sí, lo mejor que podía hacer; pues esperaba en algún futuro volver a mirar el agraciado rostro de la esposa de mi hermano sin sentir que había cometido la estupidez más grande de mi vida.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Yo amo el AsuGeo (Asuna y Eugeo) y luego de tanto KiriNon dando vueltas, necesitaba volcar toda esta vorágine de rabia en algo, y así salió esto._

 _Asuna y Eugeo son mi crack shipping ^^ y los loveo so much! De seguro volveré a escribir de estos dos (aunque nadie lea)_

 _Idea robada impunemente a mí xDDDD_

 _Sumi Chan ^^_

* * *

 _Usada en septiembre del 2011_

 _Remasterizada en agosto del 2016_


End file.
